littlefootadventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Littlefoot's Adventures of The Black Cauldron
Littlefoot's Adventures of The Black Cauldron is another upcoming Land Before Time crossover planned to be re-edited by Yru17. It will appear on Vimeo after Littlefoot's Adventures of Free Willy because it continues directly from where that film will leave off. However, the trailer for the film can be seen on Vimeo as of April 7, 2012. Plot On the small farm of Caer Dallben, Taran (Grant Bardsley), whom Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Guido, Mr. Thicknose, Hyp, Mutt, Nod, Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, Togepi, Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lucy, Lola, Lana, Lisa, Lily, Kenzie, Hudson, Babe, Triple G, Bella, Rocko, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Genie, Zazu, Ttark, Woody Woodpecker, Johnny Test, Dukey, Susan Test, Mary Test, Hugh Test, Lila Test, Gumball Watterson, Darwin Watterson, Richard Watterson, Nicole Watterson and Anais Watterson meet, is an Assistant Pigkeeper to the enchanter Dallben (Freddie Jones), with dreams of becoming a great warrior. However, he has to put the daydreaming aside when his charge, an oracular pig named Hen Wen is kidnapped by an evil lord known as the Horned King (John Hurt), whom Jessie, James, and Meowth of Team Rocket, Pete, Ozzy, and Strut work for. The villain hopes Hen Wen will show him the way to The Black Cauldron, which has the power to create a legion of invincible undead warriors, (known as "The Cauldron Born"). With the aid of Princess Eilonwy (Susan Sheridan), an exaggerating middle-aged bard named Fflewddur Fflam (Nigel Hawthorne), a gang of Goonies (Mikey Walsh, Brand Walsh, Mouth Devereaux, Data Wang, Chunk Cohen, Andy Carmichael, Stef Steinbrenner, and the newly-added Sloth Fratelli), the Mystery Inc. gang (Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, and Velma Dinkley), Littlefoot's recent friend Jesse (Jason James Richter, Free Willy, which the 12-year-old character himself is from), Celebi (Ash's old Pokémon friend from Pokémon 4Ever), and a pestering but ultimately loyal creature called Gurgi (John Byner), Taran tries to save the world of Prydain from the Horned King. As the new friends face witches, elves, Littlefoot's old ghost friends Slimer and Stay Puft, magic swords, and the Cauldron itself, Taran starts to learn what being a hero really means and that some things are more important than glory. Trivia *Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, Togepi, Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lucy, Lola, Lana, Lisa, Lily, Bella, Babe, Kenzie, Triple G, Hudson, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Hyp, Mutt, Nod, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Genie, Zazu, Ttark, Woody Woodpecker, Johnny Test, Dukey, Susan Test, Mary Test, Hugh Test, Lila Test, Gumball Watterson, Darwin Watterson, Richard Watterson, Nicole Watterson, Anais Watterson, The Goonies (Mikey Walsh, Brand Walsh, Mouth Devereaux, Data Wang, Chunk Cohen, Andy Carmichael, Stef Steinbrenner, and Sloth Fratelli), Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Jesse Greenwood, Celebi, Slimer, Stay Puft, Pete, Ozzy and Strut, and Team Rocket (Jessie, James, and Meowth) guest star in this film. *The Goonies themselves will appear from the scene where Taran, Littlefoot, Ash, Lily, Johnny, Gumball and the gang are locked in a cell, Scooby-Doo and the gang will appear from the scene where they are still in a cell with Fflewddur Fflam, Jesse (from Free Willy and still as the same 12-year-old kid) and Celebi (from Pokémon 4Ever) will appear from the scene where Gurgi tackles Fflewddur Fflam (just like in Winnie the Pooh's Search for The Black Cauldron, where Jack Skellington from The Nightmare Before Christmas appeared from that scene onwards), Slimer and Stay Puft will appear from the scene where Littlefoot, Ash, Professor Layton, Taran, and the rest meet the Fair Folk, and Pete, Ozzy, Strut, and Team Rocket will work for the Horned King in this film. *Orddu, Orgoch, and Orwen are revealed to be old friends of Genie. *Ash, Mickey, Genie, and their friends have met the Goonies before in SpongeBob's Adventures of The Goonies. *The witches (Orddu, Orgoch, and Orwen) will reform themselves in later Land Before Time crossover films, starting with Littlefoot's Adventures of All Dogs Go to Heaven. *This is probably the only film where Jesse guest stars as the same 12-year-old kid as the original Free Willy, as he will guest star as an animated 13-year-old teenager in Littlefoot's Adventures of All Dogs Go to Heaven and then as a live-action 14-year-old teenager in Littlefoot's Adventures of Ghostbusters II, Littlefoot's Adventures of Space Jam, Littlefoot Meets The Swan Princess, Littlefoot and The Return of Jafar, Littlefoot's Adventures of Dinosaur, Littlefoot's Adventures of Scooby-Doo and the Witch's Ghost, Pooh's Adventures of Jaws, and more. *This is the first time Ash and the gang make guest appearances in a Land Before Time/Disney crossover film. This is mainly because the film is set directly after Littlefoot's Adventures of Free Willy, which they also guest star in. *Genie is the only member of the Jungle Adventure Crew in this film, while Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Terk, Tantor, and Louis were in SpongeBob and Friends Find The Black Cauldron and Sebastian and King Louie will be in Bloom's Adventures of The Black Cauldron. *Zazu is the only member of DisneyDaniel93's Pooh Adventures team in this film, while The Vultures will be in Bloom's Adventures of The Black Cauldron and Jiminy Cricket will be in Yogi Bear and The Black Cauldron. *Aladdin is mentioned during the dungeon scene where Taran tells Princess Eilonwy that Hen Wen can tell the future; Babe mentions that she can tell the time that Littlefoot and his friends met the Shakers and the others back in Agrabah right before they met Aladdin. *Like in Winnie the Pooh's Search for The Black Cauldron (in which Jack Skellington and Gurgi were not captured by The Horned King's henchmen, who captured Pooh, Taran, and their friends), Jesse, Celebi, Slimer, Stay Puft, and Gurgi will not be caputured by The Horned King's henchmen, who capture Littlefoot, Lori, Krumm, Genie, Mickey, Zazu, Mikey, Scooby-Doo, Taran, Johnny, Gumball, their friends and their families, after finding the Black Cauldron. *Unlike DisneyAnimeManiac's film Winnie the Pooh's Search for The Black Cauldron, this is an NTSC film with NTSC bits from The Land Before Time films, the Pokémon films, The Loud House, Game Shakers, the Aladdin films, Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers, Mickey's House of Villains, A Goofy Movie, An Extremely Goofy Movie, The Lion King 1 and 2, the Looney Tunes films, The Goonies, the Scooby-Doo films, and Free Willy. *This is the first Land Before Time crossover film to feature 10 live-action guest stars. It is the third film to guest star a live-action character in an animated crossover film; the first two were Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of Aladdin and Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of The Return of Jafar, which both had Achmed the Dead Terrorist working for Jafar. *This film actually takes place before Shin Chan's Adventures of Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island, which explains Scooby-Doo and the gang already knowing Taran, Princess Eilonwy, Fflewddur Fflam, and Gurgi. *After Gurgi wakes up alive and before Celebi takes Jesse back to his own time period at the end of the film, he will ask Littlefoot that the next time he and the gang see him again, he should invite Taran and the others over and Taran, Scooby-Doo, Mikey, and the others will agree with Jesse's visiting idea. *Littlefoot, Ash, Waffle, Mickey, Bugs, Genie, Zazu, Taran, Mikey, Scooby-Doo, Celebi, Johnny, Gumball and the others will see Jesse again (this time as 14-year-old teenager) in Littlefoot's Adventures of Free Willy 2: The Adventure Home. *Before Jesse asks Littlefoot to invite Taran, Mikey, Scooby-Doo, and others over next time he, Ash, Layton, Genie, Mickey, Zazu, and the others see him again and also before Littlefoot, Ash, Hudson, Mikey, Scooby-Doo, Johnny, Gumball, Taran, Eilonwy, Fflewddur, Gurgi, and the rest (except for Jesse and Celebi) go to Taran's home, which is Caer Dallben, Genie gets angry asking if Littlefoot, Ash, Kenzie, Mikey, Scooby-Doo, Jesse, Taran, Johnny, Gumball and the gang scared the frogs, woke up Orddu, Orgoch, and Orwen, and they brought him in there, and all of sudden, they're walking out on Genie, then he shouts "I don't think so. Not right now! YOU'RE GETTING YOUR WISHES, so SIT DOWN!!!", Petrie and Littlefoot scream in horror, then, Genie says he is kidding and happily packs up his stuff, and Littlefoot said that he and the others are going to miss him, and Genie said "Me too, Lily." and the Genie, very happily, gives everybody a hug, kisses Gurgi and spits hairball, and he's off the see the world shouting "I'm history! I'm bisology! No! I don't care what I am! I'm free!", and before the end credits, the Genie appears saying "Made you look." by the bottom of the rolling film. Dubbed Scenes *Although 12-year-old Jesse is one of the guest stars of the film, during the scene where Gurgi steals Taran's apple, when Gurgi says "Oh, poor miserable Gurgi always thought the T-Rex was the enemy.", Taran is already dubbed as 14-year-old Jesse replying "No. You are the enemy". *During the scene where Gurgi tackles Fflewddur Fflam, Jesse is once again dubbed as Littlefoot (just like in Littlefoot's Adventures of Free Willy) saying "No!" while telling Gurgi to give the harp back to Fflewddur. After Taran states that Gurgi is nothing but a coward and a thief, when Jesse asks Mikey who he is, he also being dubbed as Littlefoot saying "So, who are you?". When Mouth shows Jesse that he spits marbles out of mouth, he is being dubbed as young Simba disgustedly saying "Ew! Gross!". After Jesse asks Celebi if what it thinks about going with him, Littlefoot, Ash, Stan, Mikey, Scooby-Doo, Taran, and the rest to follow Gurgi in search of Hen Wen, he is heard laughing in Littlefoot's voice and also dubbed as Littlefoot saying "All right, come on! (clears throats) But you'll have to keep up". *In the scene where Orddu tells Littlefoot, Ash, Fox, Mikey, Scooby-Doo, Jesse, Celebi, Taran, Johnny, Gumball, their friends and their families to be turned into frogs and get eaten, Jesse is being dubbed as young Simba saying "Puh! You can't do anything to me.", Zazu laughs and says "Technically, they can. We are in their house.", Jesse is still dubbed as young Simba saying "But, Zazu, they're nothing but crazy, mangy, stupid witches.", and Zazu says "Ex-nay on the oopid stay.", but Brand tells him "Forget about 'oopid stay'. Let's amscray!". However, adult Simba is one of the guest stars of Pooh's Adventures of Free Willy. *During the scene where Taran and Jesse get The Horned King sucked into The Black Cauldron, while Jessie, James, and Meowth of Team Rocket cakle in the hyenas' voices, Jesse is being dubbed as young Simba saying "Hey! Why don't you pick on somebody your own size?", Jessie of Team Rocket is dubbed as Shenzi replying "Like you?", and Jesse is still dubbed as young Simba replying "Oops.", realizing that he will be bullied next. When The Horned King grabs Jesse on his face, he is dubbed muffled as Taran saying "No! Don't!" (depite him being 12 years old in this film) before Jesse hits the Horned King. Notes *Both Jason James Richter (who played Jesse in the first three Free Willy films) and Freddie Jones (who voiced Dallben in The Black Cauldron) were featured in a fantasy family film sequel to The NeverEnding Story entitled The NeverEnding Sotry III: Escape from Fantasia, in which Jason James Richter took over the role as Bastian (now as a teenager) and Freddie Jones took over the role as Koreander (aka the Librarian). However, Bastian's role in The NeverEnding Sotry III: Escape from Fantasia is a bit older than Jesse's role in the original Free Willy and this crossover. *Both The Goonies and The Black Cauldron were released in theaters at the time when a 1980's Scooby-Doo television series The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo was broadcast on ABC in 1985, the same year Walt Disney Pictures debuted its first logo at the beginning of The Black Cauldron. However, when The Black Caulron was released to theaters, Sean Astin (Mikey) was 14 years old, Corey Feldman (Mouth) and Jonathan Ke Quan (Data) were 13, Jeff Cohen (Chunk) was 11, and Jason James Richter (Jesse from Free Willy) was only 5, but by the time The Black Caulron was released to home video, Sean Astin and Corey Feldman were 27, Jonathan Ke Quan was 26, Jeff Cohen was 24, and Jason James Richter was only 18 years old. *The Goonies, Free Willy, Ghostbusters, (although The Real Ghoustbusters episodes are the only footage Yru17 will use for this film), and The Black Cauldron were filmed in a 2.35:1 widescreen ratio. *The idea of having Jesse being referred to as a whale boy is like Taran being referred to as a pig boy. *The Black Cauldron was first released on home video in 1998, the same year The Land Before Time VI: The Secret of Saurus Rock and The Lion King II: Simba's Pride were released directly to home video, the anime television series Pokémon aired on televion for the first time in the US, and South Park was still on television in 1998. *The Black Cauldron was re-released on DVD to celebrate its 25th anniversary in 2010, the same year The Goonies was first released on Blu-ray and re-released on DVD in the US to celebrate its 25th anniversay, Free Willy: Escape from Pirate's Cove was released directly to DVD and Blu-ray, the DVD releases of Free Willy 2: The Adventure Home and Free Willy 3: The Rescue were re-printed, and all four Free Willy films were re-released on a repackaged 4-film collection DVD.The Black Cauldron was first re-released on DVD and re-released on VHS as part of the Walt Disney Gold Classic Collection in 2000, the same year The Land Before Time VII: The Stone of Cold Fire was released directly to VHS and DVD and Pokémon: The Movie 2000 was released in the US theaters. *The Mickey Mouse franchise, Aladdin, The Lion King, and The Black Cauldron were created by Disney. *John Leader, who narrated trailers and TV spots for the first seven Land Before Time sequels as well as a single TV spot for the theatrical release of The Land Before Time and a TV spot for the theatrical release for Free Willy (click here to see the TV spot in a commercial break), narrated the second version of the trailer for the 1998 home video release of The Black Cauldron. Category:Littlefoot's Adventures films Category:Yru17